


Embarrassing Love

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As Adults, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Yuri, married, with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Toyama Hoshimi had problem: A certain clingy mother who could be very embarrassing.A KasuAri family story.





	Embarrassing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This started with [Bun](https://twitter.com/LilBrattyBun) and I speculating on what sort of parents Arisa and Kasumi would be, which escalated into me wanting to do a fic about it. It ended up being mostly from the daughter's point of view, so I suppose it's more incidental KasuAri?
> 
> Just wanted to do some cute, domestic family stuff, with some light rebellious teen drama. The idea I'm running with is that Hoshimi is still 12 (almost 13), while Kirari is 8 (soon to be 9). Whether I write either of them true to their ages is a different matter. I don't have any kids of my own, just nieces and nephews. Maybe 12 is a bit early for a rebellious phase? But I thought the "I'm in middle school now, I'm a big girl" idea was funny.
> 
> As for Kasumi and Arisa I'm thinking somewhere in the 35-40 range probably. To me it makes sense they'd wait until they're at least 22 to have kids, maybe even 25.
> 
> The name Hoshimi I got as a suggestion from Bun, as it literally means Starlight, and then Kirari because Kasumi talks about "kira kira doki doki" all the time. Also Kirari from imas Cinderella Girls is a very good girl. And yes, Yona is a reference to the MisaKanon fic I did. Haruka I just made up.

Toyama Hoshimi had a problem. She was having a couple of friends come over the next day so they could study together, and probably watch a movie or something. But that was not the problem per se. The problem was...

"Good morning, my little starlight~."

A certain clingy mother.

"Good morning, mom."

She wasn't spared a hug that morning either, as her mom leaned down to give her a squeeze even though she was already sitting down.

"How are you~?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine, mom," Hoshimi replied.

"Where's your sister?" Kasumi asked as she began making breakfast.

Hoshimi had already grabbed some toast. "In the bathroom," she replied.

Her mom started humming as she put on the coffee maker, got the rice cooker going, and heated the frying pan.

The real problem was that her mom was too clingy, which was embarrassing. She hugged, she used pet names, she fussed, and she wanted to come along for everything. Hoshimi was too old for all of that, she had started middle school already. Plus when she had friends over her mom would always offer to sing and play for them, or even wanted them all to do karaoke. She was almost too embarrassed to invite anyone over, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Mommy!" A younger girl ran into the room, and hugged herself onto Kasumi.

"Good morning, my little twinkling star~."

"Morning." The girl grinned.

Hoshimi's younger sister Kirari seemed to have no problems with her mom's doting ways. A real mommy's girl that one. The two of them were equally clingy, so it made sense.

"Do you want salmon or sausages?" Kasumi asked.

"Sausages!" Kirari replied with enthusiasm.

"How about you, Hoshimi?"

"I'm fine with rice."

"Okay."

"Um... actually can I have a slice of salmon anyway?" Since the pan was already heated she might as well.

"Of course!"

"Guess what, onee-chan!" Kirari had detached herself from Kasumi, and headed over to Hoshimi.

"What, Kirarin?"

"I dreamt that you fought a dragon! But she was a really cute dragon, so you brought her home, and I got to hug her." Kirari demonstrated by hugging her sister.

"A dragon, huh?" Hoshimi couldn't help smiling a little bit, and put an arm around her sister to hug her back. She probably wouldn't let go otherwise, after all.

"Uh-huh. You were very fierce, onee-chan." Kirari said as she went to her own chair.

The fourth person of the household entered the room. "Morning..." she said groggily.

"Good morning, mum," Hoshimi said.

"Morning, mama," Kirari said.

"Good morning, A~ri~sa~," Kasumi said in a very cheerful tone.

Arisa squinted. "I still don't understand how you're able to be so chipper before you've had any coffee..." she grumbled.

Kasumi quickly poured a cup, and handed it to her wife. "Here. I brewed it with love~," she said, and gave Arisa a quick kiss to go with it. That was exactly the sort of corny stuff that made Hoshimi feel embarrassed, and her mom managed to say it with the utmost earnestness.

"Turning on the machine isn't the same as brewing, Kasumi," Arisa said with a hint of snark. "But thanks. The love is appreciated."

All four of them gathered around the table to eat together.

"What do you want in your lunch boxes today, sweeties?" Kasumi asked.

"Um... can mum make mine?" Hoshimi asked.

"Huh? I thought you liked my lunches?" Kasumi sounded confused.

"Yeah, but... you shape them into hearts and stars. It's embarrassing." Hoshimi blushed. Her friends teased her about it. There were even cute little messages sometimes.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I got it," Arisa said before diving back into her coffee cup.

Kirari's hand shot into the air. "I want mommy's lunch! I want egg rolls, and sausages, and onigiri, and and... um..."

Kasumi brightened up. "Hehe, okay, but you need room for some veggies too~."

"Okay!"

Hoshimi definitely didn't feel bad about her mom's disappointed expression. She needed to establish her boundaries.

* * *

After school Hoshimi approached her mum, who was working on her bonsai in the back garden.

"Mum?"

Arisa looked up. "Welcome back, Hoshimi. How was school?" she asked.

"Fine. Um... you know Yona-chan and Haruka-chan are coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Arisa turned back to her bonsai for a moment to do a tiny snip.

"Can you keep mom busy while they're here?" Hoshimi asked.

Arisa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well... she always wants to join in, and sing, and stuff... it's embarrassing." Hoshimi's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"You know she only does that because she loves you. Besides, I thought you liked it."

Hoshimi pouted. "That was before... I'm too old for that now."

"Ah, I see." Arisa smiled, and put her pruning shears down. "Okay. If you clean your room by the end of the day, you have a deal."

"What? That's blackmail!" Hoshimi protested. Her room didn't need cleaning.

"No, that's good parenting. I'm teaching you responsibility," Arisa said. "And that helping out earns you good favour, and maybe even a reward. It's educational, see?"

"You're terrible," Hoshimi grumbled.

"Nah, I'm great," Arisa said with a grin. "So?"

"Alright. I'll do it right after dinner." Didn't seem like Hoshimi had much choice.

"Good girl~. Oh, and if you take out the trash, and do the dishes, I'll even make you cookies for tomorrow."

"What? Isn't it your day to do that?"

"Why should I, when I have you?" Arisa sounded very smug. But she also made really good cookies.

"Okay..."

"Hee. You take after me so much." Arisa suddenly hugged her daughter.

"H-hey!"

"I'm so proud of you~."

"Muuuuummmmmmm, not you too!" Hoshimi whined.

"Why not? I also love you." Arisa patted her on the head. "Though I'm not sure if I can forgive that you're almost taller than me now."

Hoshimi pouted quite severely. She couldn't help how tall she was.

"Onee-chan!" Suddenly Kirari came running out of the house, and added herself to the hug. Such a clingy family. "Come with me, onee-chan, I have something to show you!"

"I can't. I have chores to do," Hoshimi said.

"Aw..."

Arisa let out a tiny sigh. "Alright, you're free of the chores, Hoshimi. Spend time with your sister."

"Huh? But what about-"

"Don't worry, I'll still make you cookies."

Hoshimi felt like floating. "You're the best, mum!"

"I know."

"I want cookies too, mama!" Kirari said.

"Of course, sweetie. You know, you're both lucky I love you so much." Arisa winked at them.

"Yay!" Kirari hugged even tighter.

At least Hoshimi shared the sentiment of wanting to spoil her little sister. "So what is it you want to show me, Kirarin?" she asked.

"A surprise! It's in my room, come on," Kirari took her sister's hand, and practically dragged her inside.

* * *

"Are there any clothes you need for the summer, Hoshimi?" Kasumi asked.

Hoshimi looked up from her phone. "Huh?"

"Any clothes you need? Or shoes? Or anything? I was thinking we could go shopping this weekend so you'll be ready for summer break."

"Uh..." There were several things Hoshimi would like, but... "I think I can go shopping on my own, mom."

"Huh?"

"I can just go with my friends." She hadn't asked them yet, but they'd probably agree.

"But..."

"I'm old enough to handle it myself, mom."

"Oh... okay..."

Hoshimi felt a little surprised at how quickly Kasumi gave in. But that was what she had wanted, so she should be happy about it. She could ask her friends when they came over to visit, and maybe they could go with some of the others in class. _We're big girls now, after all._

* * *

"Are your friends coming for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

Hoshimi had just changed out of her uniform. "No, they're coming after."

"Aw, that's a shame. I was thinking I could make something special," Kasumi said. "I guess I'll just do the normal thing." She smiled.

While she was a little curious about what the special thing might have been, Hoshimi was glad they were coming after dinner. Her mom would just want to ask questions, and small talk if they were at the table.

"How are the strings on your guitar?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Why?" Hoshimi had a feeling where it was going, but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"I was thinking we could play together for Yona-chan and Haruka-chan." Kasumi beamed.

"Moooommmmm, no! No playing. No guitar."

"H-huh?"

"Kasumi." Arisa gently took her hand. She had been close by enough to overhear. "I need your help with something after dinner, okay?"

"Uh..." Kasumi looked back and forth between Arisa and Hoshimi. "Okay."

Hoshimi was grateful that her mum was living up to the bargain. Then she wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed. Did her mom really have to look that upset about it, though? It wasn't that big of a deal.

* * *

Kasumi was in bed, but even though it was fully dark, sleep had not come to claim her.

"Hey, Arisa?" She called out gently, just in case her wife was asleep.

"Hm?"

Kasumi felt relieved Arisa was still wake, but also a little nervous about voicing her worries. "Do you... do you think Hoshimi doesn't like me any longer?"

"What?" Arisa rolled around to face Kasumi. "Of course she likes you. She loves you."

"Then... why doesn't she want us to do stuff together any longer?" Kasumi rolled onto her back, and stared up towards the dark ceiling. "She doesn't even want my lunches."

"Kasumi... she's a teenager now. She's entered middle school. Started her rebellious phase. You remember what that was like, don't you?"

"... no?"

"Ah, right. Of course you don't." Arisa sighed. "Well, remember what Asuka was like? What I was like?"

That sort of rang a bell. "Oh..."

"Yeah, exactly. She doesn't hate you, she just wants to prove her independence. I know you never cared about being embarrassed, but she does."

"Oh..." Kasumi turned her head towards Arisa. "So what do I do?"

"Give her a little space. If you back off, I'm sure she'll soon realise how much she really appreciates you." Arisa reached out, and gently took Kasumi's hand.

"You really think so?"

"Yup. Trust me. Maybe start with making her normal lunches. And don't try to hang out with her all the time."

"Hm..." Kasumi thought about it. "Hey, are you just saying that so you don't have to make her lunch?"

"Of course not," Arisa said. "I just know how much you enjoy it."

That was true, Kasumi enjoyed it a lot. And making the food into cute shapes was her favourite part. But certain sacrifices might have to be made. She didn't want to be a bother.

"Though you probably spoil her too much," Arisa added. "You should stand up for yourself a little more, and not just agree to all her demands. She might think she's practically an adult now, but some things she shouldn't be doing on her own yet. Sometimes we know best." She squeezed Kasumi's hand.

"Mm... I guess you're right..." Though Kasumi didn't like the idea of having an argument.

"Of course I am." Arisa giggled. "You're such a pushover, I swear. You usually seem so energetic and confident that I sometimes forget how soft and sensitive you are."

Kasumi paused a moment, then suddenly rolled on top of Arisa. "I'll show you soft and sensitive." She couldn't deny those words, but she wasn't going to just lie there, and do nothing either.

Arisa gasped. "Oh no~, I'm trapped, and helpless. Whatever will I do~?"

Kasumi giggled, and kissed her wife. They probably shouldn't stay up too late, but that wasn't the first and foremost thing on her mind at that moment.

* * *

Toyama Hoshimi had ran into a problem.

She had gone to the mall with her friends, and figured that was a good opportunity to get some of that shopping done. Her mom had given her some money, though Hoshimi wasn't convinced it was enough for everything she wanted. She probably didn't have to get everything in one go. The problem arose when she realised there were certain things she had never paid much attention to.

" _What are my clothing sizes?_ " Text sent.

While a lot of what she wanted she could just try on until she found her size, certain things she could not. And even when she could try them on, it would help to know where to start. It had been embarrassing when the first store attendant had asked her about her size, and she hadn't been able to give an answer. If it was just on the small-medium-large scale she had some idea, but anything else she wasn't sure about. She'd have to study up on those things. It simply hadn't entered her mind that it could be so complicated.

The wait for a reply made her feel a little anxious. Finally after a few minutes she got a sizeable list of all sorts of things. She wasn't sure if her mom knew all of them by heart, or had them written down somewhere. She'd have to make sure to memorise the relevant ones before entering any of the stores. Taking her phone out while in there would be awkward. Maybe it would have been easier to take her mom along.

No, she couldn't think like that. She'd have to learn all that stuff eventually anyway. It was like an educational experience. Only without a teacher. It would be fine. Probably.

* * *

It had been a strange couple of weeks. When her mum had said she didn't have time to make her lunch one morning, Hoshimi had dreaded opening her lunchbox that day. Yet all she had found inside was a perfectly normal-looking lunch. It wasn't as neat and orderly as those her mum made, so it had to be from her mom, but it had none of the usual cutesy stuff. Which was good, it was just... unexpected. And maybe she had made some strange expression, because Yona had asked her if anything was wrong. She had said no, of course.

And then... aside from the standard morning hug, her mom had stopped being so clingy. She'd see her at dinner, and around the house, but... she no longer came into Hoshimi's room, or pestered her on the couch, or interrupted her studying, or asked about going somewhere together. She mostly stayed out of the way unless it was something important. That was what Hoshimi had wanted, but it felt kinda weird. At times she found herself wondering if she had done something wrong, but that was silly. She had simply established her boundaries. Let them know how she wanted things to be. Nothing wrong with that.

It was just... maybe it was taking things a little too far. Surely they didn't have to completely stop spending time together. She wouldn't say that she missed it. Not quite. Being less busy meant she had spent a bit more time with Kirari, which was nice. But there were certain things she wasn't able to do with her sister.

That was why she found herself outside the music room, with her guitar in hand.

With both parents being band members it was only natural that music had been a big part of Hoshimi's upbringing. Poppin Party were no longer as active as they used to be, but they still got together fairly regularly, and even played the occasional concert. They were still pretty good.

And the kids had been encouraged to try whatever they wanted. Hoshimi played the piano a bit. There was something relaxing about it. Though it was Kirari who was into it the most, plus she loved playing with her mama's old keyboards. She even had a drum set donated by their aunty Saaya, which was thankfully confined to the sound-dampened music room. Kirari had been allowed to have it in her own room for a while, but it had been a very short while.

Hoshimi liked the guitar the best. She used to play with her mom a bunch, but it had been less often lately. The past year had seen a steady drop in practice sessions, and especially after she started middle school. She wasn't sure if they had played at all in the past month. But that day she had felt compelled to take out her guitar, and make her way to the music room. Even before she opened the door she could hear the muted sounds of someone playing inside.

She poked her head inside. "Mom?"

Kasumi looked up. "Hoshimi!" Her expression brightened up, but then toned itself down a little again. "Do you need something, sweetie?" she asked.

"Um..." Hoshimi stepped into the room, and held her guitar to her chest. "Can we play?"

That caused Kasumi to light up so bright that it nearly hurt Hoshimi's eyes. "Of course! Come here." She was quick to pull up a chair for her daughter to sit in. "Anything special you want to play?"

Hoshimi sat down. While she felt a little embarrassed about admitting it, she actually liked a lot of the Popipa songs. Maybe that was because she had grown up on them. "Sunflower Dreams*," was her choice.

"Hehe, a classic~." Kasumi started humming the opening, possibly without even realising it. "Oh! In fact... hang on." She sat her guitar down, and got up. Then headed over to the wall display, where she lifted something down. "How about you try the Random Star? Maybe it's still a teensy bit big for you, but you've grown a lot since last year." She headed back, and presented it to her daughter.

Hoshimi's eyes went wide. "Really?! Uh... I-I mean, it's not that big of a deal, but... sure, I guess." She set her own guitar to the side, and gingerly accepted the Random Star. Her mom's very first guitar. She had heard a lot of stories about it, and had often admired it. Sure it was old, older than Hoshimi, but it had been kept in excellent condition. It was a little big, but she was sure she could handle it.

She took her pick, and strummed the strings. Then blinked in surprise, and looked at her mom.

"Eheh... the truth is I still take it down to play once in a while. Or at least to tune the strings," Kasumi admitted.

"Huh." It shouldn't have been a surprise, but Hoshimi had sort of thought it just stayed up there in its place of honour all the time except when it was down for maintenance. She'd need to plug in a tuner to check properly, but it sounded like it almost didn't need any tuning at all. She was pretty certain she could tell just by ear that only the D string needed a slight adjustment, but she still preferred to check.

They took a minute to set up. "We played this song at our first proper concert, you know," Kasumi said.

"I know, mom." Hoshimi had heard that story several times.

When they were ready, Kasumi took the lead, and did the countdown. Hoshimi's movements felt a little stiff at the start, but it wasn't long before she forgot about those concerns, and went along with the flow. Then it was over before she knew it.

Kasumi patted Hoshimi on the head, and ruffled her hair. "You're so good~."

"Moooommmmmmm!"

"Hehe, sorry. It's just... I love you, my little starlight~."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hoshimi blushed. "Love you too, mom." Maybe a little bit of affection was okay, but she'd have to make sure her mom didn't overdo it.

Kasumi beamed. "Shall we do once more, but with vocals?" she asked.

"Sure." Hoshimi smiled.

"I want in on that," a familiar voice said.

The both of them looked towards the door, where Arisa stood. She smiled at them.

"Me too!" Kirari was also there, and raced to her drum set.

It didn't take long before they were all set up, and started playing in relative harmony while Kasumi sang for them.

They were missing a bassist, but Hoshimi still thought her family made a pretty good band.

**Author's Note:**

> * AKA Yumemiru Sunflower, but I went with the Bandori EN title.


End file.
